Dark Clouds and Immense Pain
by SpicyHollyElf
Summary: What happens when Serena is mistaken for a spy by OZ? Mwahahaha. Read to find out! Rated for gore later on.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Let's get this over with. I don't own nor claim to own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wind  
or anything pertaining there to of. There I said it and I'm only saying it once.  
Note: "* * *" means a flashback. '' means a thought.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Another explosion lit the moonless night sky. Serena's shadowy figure could be seen making its way gracelessly amongst the dust and debris that were once buildings. She forced her body forward until exhaustion and fatigue took over at which point she rested her weary form against the cool brick of a nameless structure. She had to keep going. She had to.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena sighed deeply as she looked out the window of her classroom.  
The teacher was droning on about something but she, like most of her other piers, was not paying attention. Instead her attention fell to the world beyond the school. True she would watch the same hustle and bustle everyday from this classroom window but it was always so much more interesting than school work was and in her opinion would ever be. As her gaze wandered from one place to the other she saw something unusual out of the corner of her eye. It was a shapeless mass at the end of the city and it glinted in the noon day sun. Cocking her head in an attempt to make out what it could be she involuntarily let out the words that were nagging in her mind,  
"What the world is that?" obviously she said this too loudly for she was answered with the slamming of a ruler on her desk. Immediately snapping to attention she turned around to meet the beady black eyes of her teacher.  
"And what do you find so much more interesting than my lesson?" she  
demanded.  
'Everything.' Is what she thought but she knew better than to say that. Gulping she opened her mouth to answer when the crackling of the PA system announced that someone was about to speak. Relief rushed over her like a stream. She was safe for now at least. She tuned her ears to listen to what the assistant principal had to say.  
"Teachers please stop your lessons for the day." Most of the students hissed out a 'yes' to this and the assistant principal continued, "We wish you to keep the students in class until further notice."  
Everyone began talking at once. Most inventing theories as to why this strange turn of events was occurring. An hour or so passed and then the panicky voice of the principal crackled over the PA.  
"Teachers please evacuate all students from the building. They are dismissed to go home."  
The confused students looked about in shock for a moment. What could  
possibly be so terrible that they would have to dismiss school for? Their question was answered almost immediately when a huge explosion was heard and the poor bewildered children were knocked out of their seats. Many got up to run to the window only to be greeted by the sight of one fourth of Tokyo gone in a puff of smoke. Serena pushed her way over to the window and, like most of the other girls, screamed in horror at what lie before her. However, she was not only screaming from the sight but she was screaming from the fear that her home had been blown up in the explosion. Turning away from the window she began to run towards her home. Every street she looked at was the same. Huge five story buildings turned to nothing more than a pile of dust and metal. Cars wreaked everywhere. People lying in the streets screaming and crying over the bodies of dead loved ones. The worst part was the smell. It was a mix of smoke, gas, ashes, blood, and decay. Although this smell made her nauseated she managed to ignore it all and keep on going on with only one silent prayer running through her head,  
'Please God, let my family be alive. Please'  
Finally after what seemed ages she stumbled around the corner that led to her street. What rested before her was just like the streets ahead of it. It bore no resemblance to the place that she had left only this morning. There was dust and dirt settling to the ground, cars were wreaked everywhere along the street, buildings were crumbled to the ground, and the air held that same nauseous smell. She didn't care. Some little ray of hope within her was lit, some deep down childish hope, and it gave her a false expectation that she would reach her apartment building and everything would be ok. Nothing would be touched by the world around her. Her mother would be pulling dinner out of the oven, her father would be reading the paper while the evening news reported the weather for the upcoming day and her little brother would be in his room playing a new video game that he had gotten for his birthday. Everything would be how it was suppose to be. However, everything wasn't. She reached a pile, like so many others, of dirt, scattered trash, and crumbled brick. The only difference in this pile and the others was this one was where he apartment building was standing only hours before. Desperately she began to claw through the debris. With each stroke of her hand digging into the dirt and with no success at finding anything she became more hysterical. After about twenty minutes of endless labored digging she sat back and began to sob. Suddenly there was a heavy hand resting on her shoulder. Jerking away she turned around to see who would disturb her at such a moment. Her cerulean blue eyes meet a pair of wood brown ones. After a few more moments of staring she noted he had the name tag and dress of a paramedic. She was about to tell him that she didn't need any help when he motioned for her to follow him. Since there was really nothing else she could do she decided to. Getting up she mindlessly trailed him through a maze of streets till finally they reached a street that was covered with sheets. Under which Serena assumed to be bodies of the dead that were found whole enough to be identified. She stopped at the edge of the street where the bodies ended as the paramedic continued making his was amongst the makeshift morgue. He suddenly stopped and looked up at her then motioned for her to come over. She obliged and when she got to him he said,  
"This is one of the bodies that we found with the debris that you were digging through." After he finished his statement he threw the sheet off of the body and Serena looked down in horror. She could feel her blood run cold and her face turn pale. The body that lay before her was her mothers'. It was barely discernable beneath the blood that was dried and caked in various places, the dirt that was thickly scattered on her clothing and in her hair, the huge gashes in her side and on her leg where the last of her crimson blood of life flowed carelessly almost tauntingly out of her body, her lifeless eyes stared off in to oblivion, her gray cheeks barely looked like the rosy ones that she had kissed good bye that morning, and her smile that could give you cheer even on the worst days was now set in a permanent frown. Serena was unable to believe what lie before her. By this time the man had uncovered a few more bodies that were found at that apartment complex. There were only five others. Two of which she identified to be her father and her little brother. The man who had led her to this horrible truth shared his condolences and said that he would leave her alone for a few minutes to sort things out. She only nodded to his statement but as he turned and left she felt the shock weigh down on her and force her to her knees. Wrapping her arms around herself she began to rock back and forth shaking her head as tears came flooding from her eyes and saying repeatedly,  
"It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream. Come on Serena wake up. Wake up!" but she never did. Soon the sun was setting before her and a policeman walked over, shared his condolences, and said she really needed to be moving on. Nodding in agreement she got up turned her back on the dead and began to run. She had to get out of this nightmare. She didn't know where she would go. All she knew was she had to get away. She had to wake up.  
  
* * *  
  
Pushing herself off of the cool wall she shook the memories away  
from her head. Instantly she became aware of a presence. One that made her feel uncomfortable. Panicking she forced her tiered limbs onward but the fear and sense that someone was there still lurched inside of her. No matter how many corners she turned or how fast she ran she knew that someone or something was following her. In one last, desperate attempt to lose her pursuer she turned a sharp corner which inevitably lead to a dead end. Acting upon impulse she decided it would be best to slowly back into the dark where she could wait for her stalker and lung at him when he appeared. Cautiously she took a step back and as she did so she heard a "click, click" noise. Whipping around she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Her eyes followed up the barrel to a hand whose fingers were confidently wrapped around the handle. From there her gaze found its way up an arm which slowly disappeared into the shadows. The rest of the body was cloaked by the darkness of night. Serena could hear her heart racing and inwardly an overwhelmed feeling engulfed her. The next thing she knew her vision was hazy and then her world was encased in solid darkness where shadows couldn't even form.  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahahaha! What cha think? Please review and let me know. I can't get  
better if I'm not informed of my faults. 


	2. spy!

A/N: I would like to thank zer^insanity7747 and Fuuga Kumi! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love you guys! And as for your question Fuuga Kumi, it won't be answered until the next chapter! Sorry! You'll just have to wait to find out if that was Herro holding Serena at gun point! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Serena!" Her mother called impatiently from down the hall, "It's time to get up! You're going to be late for school!"  
Cerulean blue eyes fluttered open to meet the beautiful new day. Pushing her tiered body up Serena reached her arms over her head and behind her back to stretch. Reluctantly she flung back the warm, soft, light pink comforter allowing the cool air of the house to come rushing at her exposed skin. Swinging her legs to the side and hopping out of her bed, her feet landed on the soft white carpet. Walking over to her window she gently parted the pink curtains, sat down, and looked out. The sun was shinning and the people below were rushing to make it to their destinations. Cars were zipping by and everything was as it should be.  
'It must have all been a dream. A really bad dream.' She thought allowing her forehead to rest on the glass. She snapped out of her dream like state when a knock came to her door. "Yes?" she asked. Her reply was curt and rude but she was glade to hear it.  
"Hey odongo head! Mom says you're going to be late if you don't  
hurry!" Jumping from her perch on the window seat, she ran to the door, flung it  
open, and embraced her annoying brother in a hug.  
"Oh! You just don't know how good it is to hear you say that!" squirming from her grasp he looked up at her bewildered and warned her never to do that again. After watching him run down the hall, slightly terrified from her sudden show of sisterly affection, she turned around laughing to herself at how silly she had been to think that all she had dreamed was real. Strolling over to her vanity she sat down, took her hair out from its normal style, and began to brush it. 'So what if I'm late. At least I have my family back.' Finishing with her hair she got dressed and headed to the kitchen where her mother waited with her warm smile. Taking her lunch from her mother's grasp and giving her a goodbye peck on her rosy cheek Serena hurried out the door to meet the new day. Once she stepped outside it happened. The sky turned a blood red. Every building around her began to explode. One after the other. Each in turn changing to a pile of dust. From inside she heard the screams of her parents and little brother saying,  
"Help us Serena! Help us!"  
She immediately ran to the door and made an attempt to open it but it  
  
wouldn't budge. She hit the door as hard as she could but it still wouldn't shift. No matter what she tried she couldn't get it to unlock. She could hear the terrified screams of her family as they desperately struggled to escape but it was useless. In a matter of seconds she stood in front of a pile of dirt, crushed brick, and rubble. All her efforts had been in vain. She had a chance to save her family but she let it slip through her fingers. Numbly she feel to her knees and began to beat the ground out of furry. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she repeatedly blamed herself for not saving them.  
  
'How could I have let them die? How could I? I could have saved them.  
Why didn't I?' Everything slowly faded into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena woke up with a gasp. She was soaked with perspiration and her  
chest heaved for air. She had been dreaming. Heart racing she looked around. Everything was dark save for a little square in what she assumed to be a door where a little bit of light came through. In the dim light she could tell that the room was no wider than five feet and no longer than six feet. The next thing that came to her attention was the fact that she was hand cuffed. After making several attempts at escaping this predicament and failing she gave up and once more turned her attention to her surroundings. The air was humid and yet at the same, time held a chill. The ,what she guessed to be, concrete floor was damp and after groping as much as she could with her cuffed hands she found the walls to be too. Exhaustion once more overcame her and she rested her head on her knees. This was too much information to take in at once. 'What did it all mean? Where am I? In some sort of cell? What happened?' Right then, as she engrossed herself with her thoughts, to her right where the little square of light had been, a door opened.  
Light abruptly flooded into the room. Allowing her eyes a few moments  
adjust to the sudden brilliance she turned her head to see a form, shadowed by the brightness, resting its' shoulder on the frame of an open door.  
"Well, Looks like I've caught myself a little rat. You mine as well confess to spying now and your death might be faster."  
Her eyes widened with fear as he let out a cynical laugh.  
"Death?" her voice came out a hoarse whisper.  
  
A/N: Death? Rat? Spy? What could this all mean? Find out in the next chapter of Dark  
Clouds and Immense Pain!*Claps hands together with excitement.* Sorry this is so  
short! If you want me to update then you will have to review! Reviews encourage  
me to continue with the story! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up but unfortunately I was under the threat that if I stayed to long on my compy it would be removed from my room. Couldn't have that now could I? LOL. Thank you to Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's, trippinwithcats, Fellow, Lizzy Black, Fuuga Kumi, NessaBunny, Fellow, zer^insanity7747 and Fireruby for your encouraging reviews *gives everyone a hug*. And now on with the story.  
  
Chapter three  
  
The figure advanced further into the cell and roughly grabbed Serena by the arm. She winced and took this as a sign to get up. Her stiff, tight, leg muscles protested, thanks to hours of sitting, as she slowly rose. Finally erecting herself she could fell the churning in the pit of her stomach become greater as the man harshly pulled her out of her room.  
Outside of the chamber stood an old, small, hunched man with grey hair, a full mustache, and beady black eyes who, after her and her captor left the room, pulled out a huge ring with lots of keys that clanked noisily as he locked the door to the empty cell. They had stepped into a dimly lit hallway with concrete walls, ceiling, and floor. Both walls of the passage were lined with several doors each having a little square with which someone on the outside could look in on a captive without having to come within close distance of the prisoner. As they approached the end of this prison, she took time to examine the man who led her. He was only about a year older than she and seemed nervous, although this wasn't obvious at first glance with the way he confidently walked down the hall and firmly held his grip on her arm. He was about five feet and six inches tall with dark black hair. His dress consisted simply of a plain white t-shirt and black pants with black tennis shoes. Taking her observations from her captor to her surroundings she found them to now be crossing some sort of secretary office and approaching another door. He knocked on this door and a male voice from inside responded,  
"Who is it?"  
"I have the spy ,sir." He answered.  
"Who? Oh! Yes, of course, bring her in."  
The door slid open with a hiss to reveal a huge office. The wall in front of them was made completely up of TV screens, ahead of which was an enormous wood desk with various papers scattered atop it. To the side of the desk was a man in what the girl thought looked like a British officer's suit. He had brilliant blue eyes and beautiful golden hair. Before she could make any further observations of the room and it's contents the same voice that had answered the door seconds before rang out again,  
"Sanders. Is it not sir?" Much to the girls surprise it wasn't the man leaning on the desk talking. She did a quick scan of the room and seeing no one else in there she finally came to the realization that it was someone sitting in a leather, office chair, which, at the moment, had its back towards her.  
"Yes sir."  
"Thank you for running the errand now get back to your post."  
"Yes sir. Any time sir." And with that last almost grovel her captor left her alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *straightens as one of the reviewers pokes her in back with a pitch fork* Ok, ok , ok! I wont post a short chapter again! I promise. Well, I'll try not to at least. I would like to apologize for my short post and I hope this one makes up for it! Thank you too: Rambling Naiad, Lizzy Black, Fuuga Kumi, NessaBunny, Dami- Queen of the Gypsi's. No Fuuga, I haven't changed my account name. That one's for the fictionpress account. My old one for this one use to be belle beauty. Warning! This chapter is a little slow but it's imperative to get the plot rolling! Now on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
The door hissed shut behind the young man and silence befell the room.  
She wasn't sure if this was her last few minutes on earth or not. She was about to open her mouth to say something in her defense when a squeak sounded. Looking back at the leather chair she found there to be, sitting in it, a man in his early twenties. From his slicked back, golden hair to his neatly shined shoes, his whole demeanor screamed military leader. Then, for the first time in about a week, Serena thought about her appearance. Here she was, in this luxurious office, standing before these two well dressed men in her old, tattered school uniform. With her cuffed hands, scuffed up shoes, raveling skirt, torn shirt and mangled hair she felt, some what,.out of place. Ashamed, she lowered her head and waited to see what these men could possibly want with her. Suddenly she heard the clip clop of boots on the tiled floor. The sound grew louder and louder and then it stopped. Warm tears began to stream down her face as she anticipated the end. This was it. Everything she had lived for was all over. She felt the cold metal of a gun barrel press against her warm forehead. A few seconds passed, then a minute. was this some kind of demented torture? Did they do this to every prisoner or just the ones that were all ready pathetically helpless? Looking down at the boots of her assassin she didn't dare move her gaze. Finally emotion over came her and she let loose the words she had been biting back for the past three minutes,  
"Well get on with it. What are you waiting for?"  
Movement caught her lowered eyes and she looked to see a glove hand gently rest under her chin, causing her to stare into a pair of hard cerulean orbs. The brow of her assessor wrinkled in confusion. Dropping the gun from her head he turned around and looked at the other man.  
"You got the wrong one."  
"What?"  
"You got the wrong one."  
"Impossible!" the other man stormed as he coolly walked over to where Serena was standing. He too rested his gloved hand under her chin and examined her face, "Why she looks.exactly like her."  
"But she's not. Trust me, I know."  
With his back to her, her assassin asked,  
"Who are you?"  
"E-e-excuse me sir?" she mutter, although she had heard his question, she was still a little confused as to the change in attitude.  
"I said what is you name?" a twinge of irritation sounded in his voice.  
"Tsukino Serena*, sir." She quietly replied.  
"How good are you at shooting Mis. Tsukino?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SIX MONTHS LATER!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Tsukino Serena, I am proud to announce you as a full fledged pilot."  
Serena stood at attention, eyes forward and hair neatly pulled back into a braid. Her brand new uniform felt more comfortable than the itchy cotton practice uniform that she had worn for the past six months during her training. Her teacher and personal trainer looked at her with a twinge of a smile forming on his lips. It was the closest he had ever come to a smile since she had first seen him. Clearing his throat he continued,  
"Now it's time to put on the finishing touches, follow me."  
Clicking the heals of her boots as she turned, she followed him down the hall to a room. Opening the door he motioned for her to go in. Settling herself in a chair in the middle of the room she waited. Soon a man in a dress shirt and black dress pants walked in the room. Around his waste was what most would call a tool belt. Except this belt didn't hold the standard tools, instead it held a mirror, a comb, a brush, a pair of scissors, and a squirt bottle with water. Her eyes widened with fear when she realized what he was going to do. "There's no way you're going to get me!" she screamed as she scrambled out of the chair and made a run for the nearest exit. However, her attempt at escape failed when she tripped on the recently waxed floor and was sent sliding across the room into a nearby wall.  
"Ow." She muttered then got up and tried running towards the other door. Just as she was within five paces from it her trainer appeared in front of her. Unable to stop due to the amount of momentum that she had already gained teamed with, yet again, the waxed floor, she braced herself for the crash and let out a yell as she went. With a muffled thud she ran into him. Suddenly she found her self leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around her in a strong embrace. She stood there, in that position for a few minutes, for the first time since her new life she felt.safe. Slowly she raised her head. Looking up she thought, for a split second, she had seen affection in those rigid eyes but if there was any there it had steadily been replaced with his normal, firm look.  
"Can you stand on your own?" he asked with a little bit of sarcasm intertwined in the statement. What he really meant was, 'get off of me.'.  
Shaking her head from side to side she remained where she stood. Again those dreadful tears began to stream down her face. She had cried more in the past half year than she ever had in her entire life.  
"You can't cut it." She whimpered.  
"What?"  
"It's all I have left. It's the only memory that remains of my past life of.my family." She managed to spit out between gulps of air and tears.  
Gently he brushed the hair out of her face.  
"Don't you see?" he said softly, "That's why you have to cut it, for the good of the mission. Just think if you succeed in this mission then no other child will have to suffer the loss of their parents as you did. Isn't that what you want?"  
Nodding she shakily turned around and walked, with her head held high, to the seat. Holding a death grip on the arms of the chair and closing her eyes tightly shut she took a deep breath and said with finality,  
"I'm ready."  
The barber looked at her trainer with a raised eye brow. He just nodded and the barber began his work.  
"There, done." Said the barber as he held the mirror in front of her. He really hadn't done that much damage to it. Instead of it being floor length, her hair now reached the back of her knees. The barber gathered the cut off's into a garbage bag.  
"There, much better." He said as he casually walked over to her and offered her his arm, "Tonight we're having a.company party if you will and I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me." They began to walk towards her room.  
She was taken a back. The leader of the whole operation just asked her to accompany him to a party. She was about to blurt out 'yes' when she realized she had nothing to wear. All she owned was her old training uniform, the uniform she had on, and an oversized night shirt which she had found, anonymously donated, on the bed in her room her first night there. Her torn school uniform had been disposed of months ago.  
Softly she answered, "I can't."  
He paused in mid step and looked at her,  
"Why not?"  
Blushing she answered,  
"I- I don't have anything to wear." They continued walking.  
"I believe you do." He said, stopping at the door to her room. Pulling out a key he unlocked her door and opened it. There, lying on her bed, was a soft, pink dress. She let in a gasp of air and immediately ran to see it. Around the waste it formed a seam that came to the shape of a 'V' in the front. The bottom of the dress was a shinny, solid, soft, polyester with a shear light pink fabric over laying it. The top of the dress was a light, almost white, pink. The straps of the dress crossed in the back and it was floor length. Laying next to it was a pair of satin, white shoes with little, pink cheery blossoms embroidered on them.  
"Oh." She whispered as she fingered the intricate embroidery of the shoes. It was more than she could have imagined. Ever since the destruction of her home she had never expected she would ever wear a dress as fine as this.  
"Do you like it?" she heard him ask from behind her. Turning around she saw him standing as dignified as ever with his hands behind his back and a twinkle in his eye, "If you don't I can arrange for my secretary to find another one."  
"No it's perfect." She answered. Then, unable to contain her excitement any longer, she ran towards him and with a leap rested her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much."  
Tentatively he returned his hug. Clearing his throat and releasing his grasp he said,  
"Well, I'll come get you in an hour."  
"Ok." She said as he closed the door. Walking into her bathroom she found there to be a basket sitting on her counter. Training told her to shoot it with her gun but instincts told her that it was harmless. Deciding to go with instincts she walked over to it and peeked inside. She saw a note resting on top and picked it up. It read as follows:  
"Dear Serena,  
Thought you might would want this to prepare for tonight.  
-Secretary"  
Removing a handkerchief from the top she found it filled with apple cranberry scented soap, hair soap, lotion, a hair brush, a few hair pens, pony tail holders, a light pink ribbon, hair clips, hair spray, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadow, base, and powder. After a warm shower and a good tooth brushing followed by flossing she began to get dressed. She applied the light pink lipstick, black eyeliner, and mascara, deciding to leave the base, powder, and eye shadow alone. Struggling with several different hair styles she finally settled on leaving her tresses down and just sprayed them lightly to keep it from falling in her face and brushed it out. Out of habit she took her leg strap and strapped her gun to her leg. Every thing done it was at last time to put on the dress. Gently she picked it up and examined it once more. Tenderly she slipped it on. Next she glided her feet into the satin shoes. They were a wonderful change from the hard leather boots that her poor, blistered feet had yet to break in. Hesitantly she turned around and looked into the full length mirror that was hung on the wall. She could hardly believe the image that lay before her. After months off looking like a scraggly, male soldier with long hair, she finally looked like what she was, a lady. Taking a few spins in her new dress to examine it from all angles she heard a soft knock on the door. Smoothing out the bottom of her clothing and taking one final glance into the mirror she went to answer it. "Who is it?" she asked playfully.  
"It's me. Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yes." She replied as she opened the door.  
He smiled for the first time since she had known him when he saw her.  
"I have something for you."  
"Don't you think you've given me enough already?" she asked wondering what else he could possibly have for her. He handed her a clear plastic box, inside was a white corsage with dark pink, stained tips.  
"Here," he said, "let me put it on." Taking the box from her hands he opened it and gently pulled out the flower bracelet. Tossing the box in a trash can in her room, he tied the flower to her wrist, "There, now you're ready." Offering her his arm they walked to the ballroom of the ship.  
They traveled down several corridors until Serena was totally lost and beginning to wonder if there really was any ballroom. Finally they arrived at two double doors with two soldiers at each one. In unison, the soldiers pushed open the doors to reveal a massive ballroom. The first thing Serena noticed was the strong sent of roses. There were chairs along the walls and an extensively long buffet table with a bouquet of roses about every five feet on top of it. Rose petals were strewn all over the floor. Most of them brown from too many people treading on them. Several French windows lined the wall and little candles were lit every where along with the electric light and it gave the room just the right romantic touch. The thing that set the room off the most, though, was the small orchestra softly playing a waltz in the farthest corner.  
"I didn't know this place had a ballroom." She said.  
He chuckled lightly and answered, "Most don't. Would you care to dance?"  
"If you're willing to teach me."  
"I'd be glade too." He guided her to one of the French windows and opened it. It lead to a huge balcony that over looked the ocean. A vine with roses intertwined around the railing and the stars glistened in the night sky. "I thought out here no one could see you while you learn. Unless you would prefer everyone watch." He motioned to the window.  
"No. I think I'd rather learn in private."  
He stepped up to her and placed his right hand on her waist and took her right hand in his left. From years of watching tv she at least knew that she was suppose to put her left hand on his shoulder.  
"Ok, now all you have to do is relax and follow my lead."  
"Sounds simple." She said. However, she spoke too soon. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Twenty Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ow."  
"Oops. Sorry. Did I step on you foot again?"  
"Yes but you're getting better. You've only stepped on my foot ten times through the entire movement. Besides I stopped really feeling it after the first fifty times you stepped on my foot when we first went through the entire movement."  
"I think you're ready to dance in front of ever one now."  
Peering through the French window she noted that there was no one on the dance floor.  
"But there's no one out there."  
"It never hurts to be the first." He answered with a dashing smile that made her want to melt.  
"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready."  
Stepping in front of her he looked her in the eyes and said,  
"Let me tell you something, if you wait until you think you're ready it'll be too late. You have to go when the time is right weather you feel you are ready or not."  
Taking her hand in his he gracefully led her on to the dance floor. The orchestra, seeing that someone had finally taken an interest in dancing started a new waltz. He leaned over and whispered in her ear,  
"Remember what I told you, relax."  
Soon Serena was caught up in the flow of the music. Following every step he took with ease for the first time in her life she was a graceful swan instead of a clumsy duck. Closing her eyes she rested her head on his chest and continued to flow with the music. It couldn't get better than this. Just as the song was about to end there was a slight tremble. The girl serving punch studied her bowl. The liquid in the glass began to ripple. She motioned for the orchestra to stop playing and all the dancers stopped.  
"What's going on?" Serena looked around in confusion.  
There was a moment pause then all of a sudden her dance partner yelled,  
"Everyone! Down!" as he pulled her to the ground with him.  
  
A/N- I know that this chapter is a little slow but I worked hard on it and am rather proud of it. Of course in a week or so I'll probably look back at this and go 'what was I thinking'. But in the mean time I'll savor the glory of the moment. Well since you've read this far you may as well review! Bye, bye until the next chapter!^^  
  
*-Please note that in Japan they say their last name before their first name. 


End file.
